It is well known to display information on surfaces, typically boards on which the information is contained. For example, information is displayed on billboards, signs, prints, posters, chalk boards, white boards, installed through mounting interfaces to mounting structures such as walls, racks, posts, stands, to name but a few known applications. In a general sense, such known applications very ably provide for the display of information. However, such known applications are typically characterized either by their relative permanence or by their relative impermanence because of the surfaces on which the information is contained. For example, the mounting interfaces and associated mounting structures holding or providing for the surfaces, are generally either too rigid and inflexible, i.e. immobile and difficult to reconfigure or otherwise to use and store information, as in the case of information that is applied on a fixed wall, or too insubstantial, i.e. highly mobile but otherwise tending to put the information on display at risk of loss before it can be stored, as in the case of information that is posted on a vertical surface (e.g. a bulletin board). As a result, such known applications are generally not well suited for use in a dynamic work environment, where information is ideally created, displayed (e.g. shared and communicated) and stored in a highly efficient manner.
In an attempt to overcome the shortcomings of such known applications, the use of "display boards," discrete information-containing structures that are mounted within a work space or work environment, has proliferated. However, such known display boards have typically not been provided with mounting interfaces that facilitate the use and storage of the display boards in a manner that facilitates "information persistence"--with information on the display boards being made readily available when needed while conveniently stowed when not needed, for example, for a group project. Moreover, the surface treatments applied to such known display boards are generally limited; such known display boards have typically not been provided with a combination of useful surface treatments that allow information to be conveyed in a variety of media. Nor have such known display boards been provided with mounting interfaces and associated mounting structures in a system that facilitates the use and interchangeability of the display boards and the use, display and storage of information contained on the display boards.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a display board system adapted to use, display and store information efficiently in a dynamic work environment. It would also be advantageous to have a display board system that includes display boards having surface treatments that facilitate the collection, transformation, use, display and storage of information in a wide variety of formats. It would further be advantageous to have a display board system providing display boards of a similar basic construction and format and a relatively low cost, yet readily adapted for use with a plurality of mounting interfaces. It would further be advantageous to have a plurality of mounting structures adapted to support and promote the use, display and storage of the display boards. It would further be advantageous if the mounting structures were configured to allow the efficient use, display and storage of display boards so that information contained on the display boards could efficiently be used, displayed and stored by persons in a work environment to increase productivity, particularly in the performance of groups.